projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue Trooper
Rogue Trooper is a third-person shooter video game made by Rebellion Developments and published by Eidos Interactive. It was released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Wii. The game uses several story and plot elements from the original comic. This is the second game Rebellion produced based on characters from the pages of 2000 AD; the first being Judge Dredd: Dredd Vs. Death in 2003. Story The story is set on a planet, Nu-Earth, where a perpetual war between the Norts and Southers is being fought. During the war all forms of chemical and biological weapons have been used poisoning the planet and the troops of both sides must live in enclosed cities and only venture into the outside if wearing protective gear known as "chemsuits". The Southers have, through genetic engineering, developed a race of warriors who are immune to the deadly atmosphere and will therefore be superior troops. The Souther High Command deploy their secret weapon, the Genetic Infantry, in an airborne assault but a traitor has betrayed the secret of the G.I. to the Norts and they are massacred during the drop. This is known as the Quartz zone massacre. Rogue, the only surviving G.I., goes AWOL in order to track down the Traitor General responsible. Along the way he thwarts numerous Nort schemes, discovers and inadvertently destroys the only portion of Nu-Earth not contaminated by chemical weapons, and is betrayed by every female character he encounters. Rogue is immune to all toxins, diseases, and acids. Allied G.I. possess a biochip that contains their personality traits and consciousness, allowing fallen G.I. a "second chance at life" by having their biochip socketed in another G.I.'s military equipment. The biochips are infected by a latent malady unknowingly contracted whilst passing through the Neverglades area of Nu Earth. The unnamed condition renders them susceptible to "Enzyme E disfunction", which causes their newly re-gened bodies to disintegrate, leaving only their bio-chips remaining. Gameplay The game is a third-person shooter. Rogue's primary arsenal are his pistol and assault rifle, with the latter being upgradeable throughout the course of the game. The rifle may be outfitted with a silencer at any time, or deployed as a sentry turret. As the game progresses the player unlocks the ability to outfit the rifle with a sniper attachment, a shotgun attachment, a cluster mortar attachment, and an anti-aircraft rocket launcher. Other weapons include deployable land mines, incendiary grenades, scrambler grenades and gun posts scattered across the field. Rogue's survival is ensured through clever use of the battlefield, which is generally rife with cover. He is able to fire while stationary, on the run, crouching, diving, and around the corner of any form of cover. Rogue also has the ability to unleash suppressive fire, which consumes a small amount of ammo and fires blindly from cover to intimidate enemies and cause them to find cover of their own. Enemies are highly susceptible to headshots, which will generally down them in a single strike. Another feature of gunplay is the ability to shoot an enemy soldier's gas tank, which will cause them to run frantically and then explode, damaging any other enemies nearby. Rogue may search fallen enemy and ally bodies to recover Salvage, the game's main resource. Salvage is used to recover ammo for all of Rogue's weapons and grenades, med-kits, and arsenal upgrade. Scrap piles may also be found and looted for a considerable amount of Salvage; where a soldier's body may yield 100 units of Salvage, a scrap pile contains between 800 and 2500 units. The game features twelve levels. Reception Rogue Trooper received mixed or average reviews from critics. IGN gave the game an 8 out of 10, praising the various potential outcomes of any situation stating "how you handle these situations does feel new. Were it not for this flexibility, Rogue Trooper would become like any other action title with a cool back story and pretty alien environments." Gamespot, gave the game a 6.7 out of 10, praising its varied missions and fun, intense battles but criticizing the weak multiplayer. 1UP.com gave the game a C+. Its overall average on Gamerankings is 72.55%, and on Metacritic the game garnered a 71. Awards In 2006 the screenplay, written by Gordon Rennie, and the character Rogue, were both nominated for BAFTAs. Links *Rogue Trooper for PC Review - PC Rogue Trooper Review *GameSpy: Rogue Trooper Review *IGN: Rogue Trooper Review Category:2006 video games Category:Pc Games